SaNa Music Meme
by EraseAlpha
Summary: A music meme based on SanjiXNami.10 drabbles based on 10 random songs.


SaNa Music Meme:

1-Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2-Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3-Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4-Do ten of these, then post them

From Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose

I advise everybody to do this, it's awesome!

:::

_1-La La Land-Demi Lovato_

Nami smirked as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Sanji-kun!"

The cook turned around grinning like mad.

"Yes, Nami-swan?"

She quickly kissed him and left.

He just stood there, mouth agape.

"I hate to love that girl."

_2-Given Up-Linkin Park_

The redhead punched the wall.  
_"That bastard..."_

Maybe he wasn't aware of her feelings for her. Maybe that's why he always went around flirting with every girl he saw. Without caring if anyone got hurt. She grinned maliciously and walked into the kitchen.  
"Sanji!"  
The cook looked at her in surprise. Before he had time to say anything, he was in the ground, bleeding.  
"Stop hurting me."

_3-Purple Stain-Red Hot Chili Peppers_

The cook fixed his tie and smiled at his reflexion. Perfect. Not that it really mattered. He left the room. And to his surprise, he found a certain redhead smirking at him.

"Going anywhere?"

He gulped. The dress she was wearing was just...Teasing, to say politely.  
"I, uh, I..."  
"Give it up. I know about your plans."  
He blushed bright red.  
"So, let's go?"  
"Wha?"

"Weren't you going to ask me out?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Well, I say yes! Let's go."  
He just stared at her.  
"H-hai, Nami-san."

_4-ROSIER-HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR_

Sanji bit his lip, his cold back against the cold stone of the building he was siting against.  
"...Nami..."  
The silent city was silent as ever, as a translucent dream or maybe nightmare.  
"...Why..."  
He felt like dying as he thought about his lost love, lost angel.

And when he lost her he lost his soul.

And that was, is, will be the end of all.

Death is not always the ultimate end. The end may come much sooner for some, because of the death of another.

_5-Nobody's perfect-Hannah Montana_

"Nami-san?"  
The cook frowned as he saw the whimpering navigator, curled up in the middle of the library."  
The girl tried to straighten herself, only to fall to the side.

"Sanji..." she whispered sorrowfully.  
"What's wrong?"  
"...Nothing..."  
"That's not true and you know it."  
He knelt next to her.  
"Tell me."  
"I'm always screwing up."  
"What?"  
"I wanted to...Tell you something...But I ran away at the last minute."

"I just...I'm too insecure."  
"So? That's not your fault."  
She sat up and glared at her.  
"Yeah, but..."  
"And it doesn't matter to people who love you"  
He smiled and kissed her.

_6- Hump De Bump-red Hot Chili Peppers_

The navigator smiled at the cook as she walked away from him, pushing through the crowd. The cook, on the other hand, was frowning and tried to go after her. Unlike his beloved redhead, he couldn't slid through with grace, instead resorting to violence. The wild party continued as he finally reached the girl.

"What took you so long?"  
"Shut up."  
He put a arm an arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.  
"Did I say I loved you?"

_7-Down-Blink 182_

The rain fell violently as the couple walked through the empty streets. The few people outside were astounded as they saw the two young adults as they walked holding hands, with the rain falling on them, with no umbrella or cover whatsoever. The girl was wearing a over sized coat, courtesy of her boyfriend.

The rain didn't mean anything except happiness.

_8-Losing heart-Brandi Carlile_

Nami sipped her tea quietly as she flipped through the magazine, although she wasn't reading anything at all. Her mind raced between her own pain and her feelings for the cook. The damn, idiotic, stupid, handsome, cute, gentle, wonderf-Goddammit.

She closed the magazine and threw it on the table, quickly drinking the rest of the tea. She rubbed her forehead, trying to think about anything except the damn moron.

Well, the weather was nice. Good for tanning and going on walks in the beach with that wonderful co-Goddammit.

_9-Kyoto Now-bad Religion_

"What?"  
"I said-"  
"I know what you said. I just didn't get a word of it."  
"Sorry, sometimes I get too excited and forget that most normal people aren't as intelligent as me."  
"Ah, ah, ah. Very funny. I know something you don't."

"And what would that be?"  
"I can say "I love you" in 104 languages."  
"Fine, let's see it."  
"Ai shiteru, amo-te, Je t'aime, Yo te amo..."

_10-Faith-Ruppina (Wonderful. An OP ending song.)_

Nami sighed slightly and sorrowfully as she walked away. She could hear the cook sob behind her. She didn't know it was so hard to tell someone to go f*** off because she was tired of his constant annoying under the pretext he loved her. Then again...It was hurting her too. She did love him back but she could bring herself to say THAT. Yet, as said before, she was perfectly fine with insulting and telling him he was nothing and she would never date him. But he was cute. And a nice guy. And she loved him. Without thinking twice she turned around and ran back. She hugged the perplexed cook, who still had tears in his eyes.

"Forget it, Sanji! I love you, I can't deny it anymore. I'm sorry, I really am."  
He smiled slightly and hugged her back.

:::

Wow, I loved doing this. Though, I was a bit worried because I feared some Eminem song turned up XD


End file.
